


Parlour Pleasure

by ilovecharles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Chest Hair, Cigarettes, Cigars, F/M, Mini, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecharles/pseuds/ilovecharles
Summary: A fic dedicated to my girl over at @animekath on tumblr.





	Parlour Pleasure

The humid Lemoyne breeze blew impatiently against your face, whisking the faint smell of horses and tobacco to your nostrils. Long stretches of dirt before you shuffled under the weight of heavy shire hooves and heavy coaches filled with travelers. You watched as each carriage rode off from the town, only to disappear between the setting hilltops in the distance. Rhodes began to calm before you, stores began to close, workers returned to their homes, and people made their way to the neighboring saloon for some cheap whisky to end the day. The bank behind you began to dim their oil lamps and tightly lock each safe that lined the accented walls. On the surface, the town was mundane and simple, but right now, you took the time to appreciate the rare simplicity and silence the atmosphere provided.   
  
The sudden striking of a match from beside you forced your thoughts to float to the surface. Bills arm flung around your shoulder at his return and he let out a heavy sigh as you dipped your head to rest against his. He brought the lit cigarette to his mouth. _“Door ‘round back. A few safes tha’ shouldn’t be too hard for Morgan to crack. Securities a real bastard.”_ He added as thick puffs of smoke escaped with each syllable.   
_  
“So the banks a go for tomorrow?”_ You questioned quietly, suddenly aware of prying strangers. He nodded in response before turning to lead Brown Jack to the hitching posts outside of the town's parlour. The thin leather of the reins wound themselves around his wrist tightly whilst his other hand latched to your backside with a rough squeeze. You giggled into his shoulder at the interaction and sped up a few feet ahead to tease the playful cowboy.   
  
He frowned, holding back a grin and flung his cigarette butt to the ground. _“Fuckin’ Tease.”_ He mumbled, attempting a sad face. This was the Bill you loved - carefree and happy, a rare treat within this lifestyle.   
  
You both knew that the night was vastly approaching, you’d been holding back touching each other for weeks now. Not for any particular reason other than remaining even slightly respectable at camp - the thought of the others hearing you scream like you do was a thought you reddened in embarrassment at. The inevitable comments from a teasing Sean or a rat-faced Micah was the last thing you needed. Words weren’t exchanged about plans tonight in your rented room, only a slight glance and light touch. Whatever was going to happen, you were certainly excited for it.   
  
_“You know it.”_ You purred, lifting up the material of your skirt to reveal the lace of your bloomers. His groaned under his breath as his hungry eyes met the exposed pattern of your ivory undergarments.   
  
_“Go get ya’self cleaned up, swee’heart. I’ll ta’ care o’ Jack here.”_ He said, his eyes unmoving. You nodded in agreement, meeting his lips quickly, moaning as the bristles of his thick beard brushing against your rouged cheeks. You headed towards the pearly white French doors of the saloon with a few dollars in your palm, taking a quick glance back at Bill and slightly shaking your backside - he responded to the gesture with a playful mime of his hands reaching out desperately to grab at your throat.   
  
\-   
  
The water was warm and relieving against your tired body, droplets fell from the ends of your eyelashes as you quietly watched the shirtless man beside you polish the varnish of his prized bolt action rifle. His rough hands worked delicately with his dirtied cloth and gun oil, slowly scratching away any dirt or enemy blood. Your eyes followed the tensing veins of his forearms as they lead the path of his biceps. The muscles were far from prominent - an insecurity he hated to bare - but he held you stronger than any man had before, regardless. His biceps paved your gaze to his broad shoulders and wide chest, which rest covered in fuzzy dark hair and aggressive scars, most likely from his navy days, that you loved to press your lips against as your body hovered above him.   
  
_“Ya’ starin’ again, ____.”_ He muttered suddenly, lifting his dark eyes to meet yours before they travelled down to your soapy and exposed nipples. The suds slid slowly down your damp skin to return to the water. You watched as small speckles of ash escaped the lit Cuban cigar between his lips, falling to the ragged rug below. _“You look tasty. Couldn’t help myself._ ” You added with a smirk. Lifting your hands from the side of the bath and leaning over to him, you gripped the rich cigar from his mouth, bringing it to your own before taking a long drag; smoke filling your lungs slowly. Curving your mouth into a perfect circle as the smoke clouded out in thick white puffs.   
  
His eyes tore from your breasts to watch as your lips expertly pouted out the thick smoke. _“Fuck.”_ He moaned gutturally, ignoring the hardness that began to form painfully beneath his gun clad tight jeans. He brought one of his big hands to his crotch, readjusting the uncomfortable erection that was trapped beneath.   
  
_“Put down the gun and bring those hands here, big man.”_ You spoke, carefully rolling the syllables on your tongue to entice. He let out a happy sigh from his heavy chest and set down the gun to rest against the thick wooden walls before hurriedly lifting to his feet and tugging impatiently at the belt below his hairy rounded tummy. You giggled at his enthusiasm, especially when he nearly lost his baring and tumbled to the floor. You quickly brought the cigar to stump against the side of the bath before dropping the ashy dead butt to the ground.   
  
His thick fingers struggled slightly with the bronze buckle before it fell to the rug with a muted thud. His jeans and long johns swiftly followed and his erection swung free, slapping against the happy trail of his stomach. Your eyes plastered to his cock, examining each purple vein and smooth path of skin that lined its thick length - mouth watering with desire and a hum of approval leaving your plump lips as the ache between your legs begun to thump with need. His large palm came up to press against one of your breasts and his fingers spread, causing your nipple to trap itself between his middle and forefinger. He closed his palm, massaging softly at your heavy breast, fully aware of the pinching he was inflicting on the sensitive pink bud. The torture continued, even when he lifted a leg to join you beneath the warm soapy bubbles.   
  
His large legs framed your sides as you lifted yourself to straddle him. The cloudy water hid his pained erection, but it was almost impossible to ignore as your soaked lips rest against its base. You both groaned at the contact and his free hand came up to grip roughly at your ass, pulling the cheek to bring you closer against his cock.   
  
You ignored his advances with a proud smirk and teasingly lifted a soapy palm to his face, rubbing the hairs of his beard clean as your other palm brought handfuls of water to splash away the remnants. He watched you intently as you focused on the task at hand, his own hands still delicately grabbing at your blushing body - hard enough to remind you what he truly desired. _“Ya’ know, I’d shoot any other woman tha’ teased me like this - but ya’ get me so fuckin’ hard for ya’, ____.”_ He groaned beneath you, your pussy twitched above him at the generous appraisal and a chuckle echoed aloud at your reaction.   
  
The rooms atmosphere was quiet but thick with yearning as his eyes bored into yours, silently pleading for the contact you knew he needed. Outside of the locked door the reverberated cheers of drunken men and rowdy working girls shook the walls. The piano downstairs echoed its rushed jig throughout the saloon, only the hollering of the obnoxious blackjack dealer could top it.   
  
After his beard and face had been cleaned, you pressed your chest against his, rocking your hips slightly to brush against his throbbing pink cock. His grip on your rounded hips tightened and you felt his breath hitch against your chest with each agonizing trail you followed along its underside. Your own moans came out soft and breathless as your body chased its building pleasure. One of his large rough palms inched down to cup your ass cheek with a soft squeeze before travelling further down to your tight asshole; the pad of his finger callously rubbed a small circle against it before pushing in slowly until his knuckle pressed into you. The sensation sent foreign shivers down your spine and your body jolted above him before bouncing back down onto his pained erection. A surprised moan escaped both of your lips and your hips resumed to rocking back and forth against his cock and fingers; the strange sensations added to your immense ecstasy as the lukewarm water splashed delicately against your heated skin.   
  
_“That’a girl. I know ya’ can take more.”_ He whispered into your ear as you left open mouth kisses gently down onto his collarbone. With that, a second finger entered your virgin ass, the pain was dim and but you soldiered on through the uncomfortable intrusion until it clouded over with foreign pleasure. Both thick digits came to a hilt at the knuckles and darted into you with each smooth rock of your hips. _“What’a fuckin’ patient whore.”_ He moaned into your neck.   
  
The pleasure in your core began to build like an untamed wildfire in bustling forest and you mentally prepared for the strange orgasm you were about to receive - gripping tightly on the pearly brim of the china bathtub for dear life. Your body wanted to beg for me, but your mind couldn’t bring itself to even speak, so you settled with a choked scream of his name and lay against his chest as his fingers mercilessly explored you. You felt helpless and completely under his spell, submissive and spoiled like a pretty brat. His hands gripped and fondled you like his favourite toy and your mind melted with his intense affection, focusing on the pleasure he created with eyes squeezing shut in concentration.   
  
_“There’s only so much teasin’ a man can take befo’ he bites back, swee’heart.”_ Bill whispered darkly, his tone harsh and stern - just the way he knew you liked it. Your hips rocked feverishly in pursuit of your release and you could almost hear it on the horizon. Until, his fingers pulled out of you and both strong hands came to cling at your hips, lifting them to hover above is twitching cock.   
  
Your mind clouded back to reality with a pleading whimper, the ball of fire dimming in your core as your body covered itself in goosebumps at the now cold bathwater. _“Bill, I was so cl-“_ He caught you abruptly and lifted you effortlessly out of the tub, your legs swinging to clutch around his hips as he carried you across the room - droplets of soapy water fell from your bodies and painted trails against the wooden floorboards below. He set you down beside a full body mirror nestled in the corner, you gasped slightly as the cold air blew against your soaked skin and your palms came up to steady you against the rough brick.   
  
A calloused hand came up to grab roughly at your tangled hair, wrapping it around his wrist like the reigns of a horse, pulling your head to face the foggy mirror beside you. Your dark eyes met his in the reflection, his grip on your hair faltering as both hands came to rest on your rounded ass cheeks, pushing them to press together as he rocked his hips up, his thick cock slipping between them in a delicious rhythm. You watched in awe as the tip of his cock appeared above your ass with each stroke, licking your lips as your eyes fixated on the erotic scene behind you. Your soaked pussy clenched down on itself, pleading for some type of attention, any.   
  
His dark eyes searched yours for hesitation, and when he found none, he continued confidently. _“I’ve had ya’ pretty mouth an’ cunt every day for almos’ a year now.”_ He started, the rocking of his hips continuing slowly with each word. _“Tonight I want ya’ tight ass.”_ His erotic words sent jolts throughout your nerves and your mind flickered back and forth between wanting and needing. _“Touch ya’self.”_ He ordered, and you obeyed - rubbing small circles around your sensitive and soaked clit as his two fingers resumed their torment on your tight ass. You pressed your entire forearm against the wall in front of you, attempting to steady yourself with just the one hand as the other occupied itself.   
  
You watched in the mirror as his hand disappeared between your round ass cheeks. _“Goo’ girl, keep watchin’ just like tha’.”_ He cooed, praising your ability to follow his instructions, your body flustered under his watchful dark gaze. _“I’m gonna’ take tha’ virgin ass now, so don’t ya’ dare look away.”_ He growled as his fingers were replaced suddenly by his thick cock with a swift motion, you bit down on your swollen bottom lip at the massive intrusion, holding back a scream. You wanted to stop for a moment, but proceeded to remind yourself of how good it would feel in just a matter of seconds - how his entire thick cock would feel in comparison to just the two fingers from just minutes before. The pleasure of your assaulted clit clouded over the pain once again.   
  
A few moments passed as your ass got comfortable with the foreign feeling of being so completely full. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to your shoulder and you watched in the mirror as his thick tongue darted out to lick at your heated skin before kissing down again. _“Ya’ know I love ya, right?”_ He questioned throughout his peppered kisses. You did know; he told you everyday without fail - but something about this time brought a batch of butterflies to flood your stomach. Your mind waded through the dim pain to pay attention as his face briefly turned soft and vulnerable.   
  
_“I love you, t-“_ You whispered back before he slammed back in suddenly - inch by inch breaching you. _“Holy fuck!”_ You screamed into your palm, your eyes rolling back at the immense ecstasy he inflicted upon you. Your legs struggled to keep you propped up, shaking from each push of his large body into yours. Your eyes fixated on the reflection before you - your man grabbed at you like a delicate prized possession, his round stomach slapping against the small of your back. His hands spreading your ass open for him as his own dark eyes stare back into yours; they whispered naughty things back and you silently pleaded for him to tell you more with each delicious thrust he tortured you with.   
  
_“My fav’rite whore. The best.”_ He mumbled under his breath, pounding into you relentlessly as the floorboards creaked along with your movements. _“Don’t ya’ fuckin’ stop rubbin’ tha’ clit.”_ You didn’t dare disobey and soon the all too familiar pit in your stomach begins to burn again: threatening to spill like a broken dam. Each thrust pushes your head higher into the clouds and your screams echo throughout the hollow room - quiet enough to remain undisturbed by your drunken party-goers.   
  
_“Bill, please...”_ You plead into his touch, pushing back for him to enter you further. Your fingers move harshly against your swollen clit in careless figure eights as you chase your impending climax. _“I need to cum.”_ You beg hungrily, struggling too much to poise yourself amongst the building unfamiliar pleasure.   
  
_“Ya’ can fuckin’ cum when I say ya’ can.”_ He growls back, gripping your hips to stop you rocking back against him and you whimper at his harsh rejection. Your fingers pull away from your clit, bracing themselves against the cold brick wall instead. Bill notices this but let’s it go, deciding you’ve behaved well enough already to miss another punishment. Your body shudders under his touch and he can feel your ass begin to tighten uncontrollably around his entire shaft, knowing you won’t last much longer. _“I’ll let ya’ cum, ____, but when ya’ do; I want ya’ to scream that ya’ my fuckin’ whore. Let the whole town know who took this ass firs’.”_ His words dripped out like honey to your ears, bringing you all too close to falling head first over the edge, and soon your orgasm washed over you like an overflowing glass in a tidal wave.   
  
_“Yours! I’m Bills fucking whore!”_ You screamed as your legs shook and your ass clenched down on every inch of his cock, deliciously milking him to his own mind shattering release. Your eyes fogged over with a bright white light and you fought back against it to look in the mirror, not daring to miss what you’d caused. His cock slipped once again between your ass cheeks and he rocked his hips back and forth faster, chasing his crushing climax. Before long, thick spurts of ropey white cum shot out onto your lower back and across your plush ass cheeks.   
  
Bill released a heavy grunt from his chest as each wad landed down against your soft skin. His hand came to rest against our cheek and pull you back to meet his lips roughly, stubble scraping coldly against your skin in rough patterns. You broke the embrace by letting your hand falter from its place against the solid brick wall to behind you, scoping up a wad of cum with your fingers before placing the salty white fluid to rest against your tongue. Your eyes rolled back at the strange taste, relishing his wide-eyed reaction with a shy smile as you swallowed with a moan - his cum washing down your throat deliciously.   
  
His cock still slipped slowly between your bent ass cheeks, rubbing slowly against your sore asshole. The gentle rocking of his body behind you guided you both through the aftershocks of your orgasms and your heavy breathing began to meld together until your legs felt steady enough to move again.   
  
Making your way back to the cold bathtub, you drained the old cold water to replace it with fresh warm suds with your shaky hands. You glanced down at your sweat-sheened body and back to Bill - who’s own body glistened with perspiration after the previous activity. You lifted your index finger and wiggled it slowly at him, coaxing him to join you in the bath once again. A heavy and relived relieved sigh left your chest as you dipped a finger into the warm water before pouring in the soapy liquid and stepping in. Bubbles began to slowly bob on the water’s surface as the rusty taps filled it up around your legs.   
  
Bill walked on shaky legs over to the bath tub, stepping in behind you and pulling you back to rest against his thick hairy chest. You let your head go between his shoulder and neck, nesting it in the crook as he kissed softly down on your damp forehead, his thick beard scratching against your temple.   
  
_“Before I was so rudely interrupted,”_ You started, mocking a sarcastic tone under your breath, earning a light chuckle from the man behind you. _“I was going to say that I love you too.”_ You felt a smile creep across his face from above you, an arm closed across your exposed chest, clutching you like a rich porcelain present.   
  
His free hand extended out to his jeans that lay atop the cheap chair nearby, grabbing at a fresh cigar from his pocket before lighting it with a match. He dipped the match into the water that filled around your bodies before throwing it to the ground along with his old cigar. _“I know.”_ He said, the smile plastered on his face more evident than before. He brought the Cuban to your mouth as you sucked in the warm smoke, his own mouth still peppering kisses against your face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @i-love-charles!


End file.
